


Cursed by Love

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Schmoop, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After Sam offers himself up to the Master of the castle in place for his girlfriend Jessica, he realizes that he may have bitten off more than he can chew when he discovers that he just may be the key to breaking the curse placed upon the King and his servants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the super_disney challenge in May 2012  
> Beta: slightlysatanic

Sam stared at the mansion in front of him with trepidation; this was the last place Jessica had been seen, and Sam needed to know if the owner of this mansion knew where she was. She hadn’t been seen in three days and Sam had been looking everywhere for her but to no avail. This hopefully would change all of that. He loved her and needed to find her as soon as possible. 

Slowly, Sam knocked on the large wooden door, shuffling from one foot to the other as he waited for someone to answer. After a few moments passed and no one had come to the door, Sam knocked again, frowning when the door seemed to open on its own. “Hello?” Sam called, poking his head into the doorway to see if there was anyone there. His greeting was met with silence, so Sam pushed the door open a little further and walked inside. If Jessica was in here, Sam wasn’t leaving without her. 

As he walked through the pitch-black rooms, Sam had to feel around for anything that he might trip over, making his progress slow. When he finally made it to another room, he felt like he had been in there for hours, though he knew only a few minutes had elapsed by glancing at his watch now that there was some light coming from a window in this new room. Sighing softly, Sam scanned the area he was now in, licking his lips as he tried to decide whether to go up the stairs or head into the next room on the first floor. 

After a few more moments of debate, Sam finally decided to stay on the first floor and check things out; if Jessica wasn’t on the first floor, then he would move to the second floor and look for her. Once he headed into the next room, he was met with another decision. There was a large door in the corner of the room that may have held answers to who Sam was looking for. Slowly, he moved towards the door and tried the knob, gasping softly when the door opened and revealed another set of steps. These steps led down instead of up and Sam could feel the cold air coming from the room these stairs would lead to. 

He was about to turn around and head to another room when he heard the small whimpers and pleas coming from the open door. Panic welled up from deep within him as the voice registered in his mind; it was Jessica! “Jess!” Sam yelled without really thinking about it, his legs already carrying him down the stairs to find his girlfriend. 

When he saw her, his eyes widened in shock and he was frozen in place for a moment. Jessica’s cheeks were stained with tears and her hair was a frizzy, knotted mess; definitely nothing like the woman Sam was used to seeing. She was locked in some sort of cage and Sam couldn’t see the keys to let her out anywhere in the room. “Jess?” Sam asked as he moved closer to the cage, his fingers curling around hers through the bars. “What happened, babe?” he whispered, his free hand coming up to stroke her cheek, wiping away her tears. 

“Sam?” Jessica whispered in surprise, momentarily forgetting where she was and who had put her here as she basked in her boyfriend’s love and presence. However, when it registered that Sam was here, her eyes widened in fear. “Sam, you can’t be here!” she exclaimed as she shook her head. “If he comes back, he’ll get you too, Sam! Please, you need to go!” More tears spilled down Jessica’s cheeks as she continued to beg Sam to leave before he was subjected to the same fate she had met. 

Hearing Jessica crying and all but ordering Sam to leave, Sam became confused, brows knitting as he shook his head. “Jess, baby, what are you talking about?” he asked, hands moving to the lock to examine it so he could get Jessica out. He wasn’t leaving until his girlfriend was safe and whatever sick person who locked her up was in police custody. 

Before Jessica could answer Sam, someone came out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed Sam by the arm, forcing him to his feet as Jessica let out a small whimper. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” the new arrival asked, his voice deep and dark, barely holding back his anger. It made Sam shiver as he tried to pull away, his eyes locked with deep pools of moss green that promised pain if Sam tried anything funny. “Two trespassers in one week; to what do I owe this unpleasant coincidence?”

It took Sam a few minutes to find his voice, the young man lost in the green eyes staring back at him before he snapped himself out of it. “You can’t keep her here like this!” Sam growled, his voice hard though he wasn’t sure where he had worked up the courage to speak to the owner of the mansion in such a tone. “She’s a person, not a pet! Let her go!” He was shaking slightly and he was sure the man could feel it, but he wasn’t going to think about that right now. Not when Jessica’s life was in danger.

A harsh chuckle broke from the man’s lips when Sam told him he couldn’t keep Jessica here like this. “Like hell I can’t,” he argued. “She trespassed onto my property and now she’s going to pay the price.” Glaring at Sam, he added, “No one trespasses here and gets away with it.” He would let Sam leave if he didn’t get on his nerves too badly. “She’s going to stay here and be my…entertainment for the rest of her natural life. I think that’s payment enough, don’t you?”

Sam wasn’t an idiot, nor was he not up-to-date on the people in this town. He knew exactly who this was and he was scared; but that wasn’t going to stop him from doing everything in his power to rescue Jessica. He loved her, and she didn’t deserve this. “Take me instead,” he blurted out, his voice much stronger than he thought it was going to be. “Let her go and take me instead.”

When Sam suggested that he take him instead, Dean frowned softly, head tilting to the side as he looked the young man over. Sam was definitely something to look at and he seemed to have spunk, but was that enough for Dean? “And what makes you think I want you?” he asked, head tilting the opposite way now. Sure, Dean didn’t really care about the sex of his partners, but Sam didn’t know that. “What could I possibly do with you?”

Slowly, Sam straightened to his full height in an attempt to make himself look a lot more intimidating than he felt right now before he answered, “Anything you see fit.” He had heard stories about Dean Winchester, but he wasn’t sure if his offer would hold up because stories were really just fiction for the most part. Right now, he was hoping to God that the stories of Dean being bisexual were true and not just another way to poke fun at the recluse who lived in the mansion on the top of the hill. Sure, Sam wasn’t into men himself, but for Jessica, he could learn to be. 

At Sam’s answer, Dean smiled, letting the younger man know he was definitely interested now. “Very well,” he answered with a small nod. “If you are sure about offering yourself up in her place, then I am willing to make the exchange.” His head turned towards the shadows moments before two men emerged and grabbed Sam’s biceps. “Take him to the tower and I’ll be up to deal with him later,” Dean ordered as he moved to the cell he was holding Jessica captive in.

“No!” Sam yelled, fighting against the men holding him. “No, stop; I want to see her leave! I want to make sure you make good on your word!” If there was one thing that Sam knew, it was to never trust anyone on their word. More often than not, the person would double back on any promises they had made given half the chance. Unfortunately, his request seemed to piss Dean off and the men holding Sam were ordered to take him away once more, their efforts kicked up a notch as they finally forced Sam out of the room.

**~~**

The tower was located on the top floor of the mansion and the men who had dragged Sam away from Jessica had been none-too-gentle as they brought him here. More than once, Sam had almost fallen, their grips the only things holding Sam up, and he’d scraped his shins against the cold concrete of the stairs. He could feel the blood seeping from his new wounds but he didn’t have anything to clean himself up with, so there was really no point in even taking a look to assess the damage.

Now, he was all alone and he kind of preferred that to being with Dean. There was just something about the man that seemed to make Sam uneasy, which didn’t happen often. After all, Sam was a big guy and he knew how to handle himself in a fight, but he was scared to even try to fight Dean. Maybe if he had been more of a man back there he could have gotten both himself and Jessica out.

Before Sam could get lost further in his thoughts, the door opened and a smaller man with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes approached him. In his arms he carried a pair of light gray sweatpants and a white wife beater, which he placed on the small cot in the corner of the room. “Master wants you to wash up and get changed,” the man answered. “Dinner will be ready at six o’clock sharp.”

Confusion dominated Sam’s features as he knit his brows, head tilting to the side slightly. “He-He wants me to eat with him?” Sam asked, not sure what this man was playing at. Another thing the townspeople said about Dean was that he liked to play games with the few people he came into contact with, so Sam was sure this must have been a game. Straightening to his full height, Sam answered defiantly, “I will not eat with him. I don’t want to be anywhere near him.”

Frowning, the smaller man gave his head a small shake, knowing that his Master wasn’t going to be pleased about this. “Making him mad will only result in consequences for you,” he explained, wanting the young man to understand that it was easier to just do as Dean said and not argue about it. “There’s a basin of warm water in the corner and a few washcloths in the closet over there. I would suggest you are cleaned up and changed by the time I come back for you.”

With that, the man walked out of the room, leaving Sam alone once more. The man left Sam alone and walked out of the room, down the stairs and through the hallway leading to the main living area. Dean was in his usual place, lounging in the biggest chair, and the man bowed at his Master’s feet. “Sir, I did as you asked, though you are not going to like his reaction.” If there was one thing he’d learned living in the mansion with Dean, it was that the other man did not like to be disobeyed. This wasn’t going to end well, he could tell right now. 

A deep frown came to Dean’s lips when his servant explained that he wasn’t going to like the news he came with. Really, Dean didn’t think he could handle disobedience at the moment. It had been a long day already and Sam had promised Dean could do anything he pleased with him when he offered himself in Jessica’s place. Now it was time for Sam to make nice on his deal and he was trying to back out; that wasn’t sitting too well with Dean at all. “What is it, Jimmy?” he asked, his tone clipped because he was barely holding back his anger.

“The prisoner said he doesn’t want to accompany you to dinner tonight, Master,” Jimmy explained, barely able to keep himself from shaking as fear wracked his frame. When Dean was not happy, no one was and Jimmy knew that all too well. He just hoped that Dean didn’t get too angry because the last time that happened, he and Adam had ended up with broken ribs and Brady had been hospitalized for a few days. Jo hadn’t even known where to start with the extensive amounts of injuries to Brady’s body.

Upon hearing the news about Sam, Dean sighed, his hands curling around the arms of his chair so he didn’t get up and go remind Sam of what he had promised. “He doesn’t, does he?” Dean asked, giving his head a small shake. Slowly, he reeled in his anger, knowing this wasn’t Jimmy’s fault; Jo had been trying to teach him how to deal with his anger after the incident with Brady. “Well, tell him when you go up there that if he doesn’t eat with me, then he doesn’t eat at all.”

Once he had his commands, Jimmy nodded, letting his master know he understood what he was supposed to do before he stood and headed into the kitchen where he knew his friends would be preparing the feast for this evening. “This new prisoner of the Master’s is going to get us into a lot of trouble,” Jimmy warned, eyes ticking towards the stairs that led to Sam’s room. “He is refusing to follow direct orders and the Master already seemed very upset when I told him the news.” Eyes flicking to the floor in shame for even suggesting it, Jimmy added, “We have to do something about him; teach him a lesson. It’s the only way to ensure our survival while he’s here.”

In all of her years here with Dean, Jo never thought she would have heard Jimmy suggesting such a thing. “What are you suggesting we do?” Jo asked, her voice barely holding back the accusatory tone. She believed in non-violence approaches to deal with certain situations. Surely they just needed to talk to this new prisoner and he would understand. “We can’t hurt him, Jimmy! He just needs to be spoken to. We need to explain the rules to him and let him know that if he doesn’t follow them, there will be consequences. Once we explain things to him, everything will be fine.”

Although Brady was scared that Jimmy was right, he agreed with Jo on this. “Jo’s right, Jimmy,” he explained with a small nod. “You know that if we hurt him, the Master will only get angrier and that’s not what we want, right?” When Jimmy nodded, Brady mimicked the action. “Let’s try talking to him when we get the chance and then go from there.”

Sighing, Jimmy breathed out a chuckle as he nodded once more. “Yeah, you’re right guys,” he assured them. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m just…scared that he’s going to make the Master want to hurt us. You know, like the last one.” Jimmy remembered it like it had been yesterday and he was always worried that it would happen again. He couldn’t get it out of his head; all of the blood, the screaming, and then Brady lying on the ground barely breathing. “I um…need to get some air.”

Jo and Brady watched as Jimmy headed towards the only room in the house that had a window, both of their hearts aching for their friend. Slowly, Jo turned towards Brady with a small frown. “You don’t think he’s actually going to do anything to this new guy do you?” she asked, hoping that her instincts about her friend were right but she was never one to trust people without a second opinion. 

Sadness was clear on Brady’s face as he turned his attention from Jimmy’s fleeting form and looked down at Jo. “No, I don’t think he will hurt him,” Brady assured her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I think we got through to him and he just needs a little bit of time to process everything.” At least that’s what Brady was hoping. He didn’t want there to be an uproar in the kingdom because that usually led to someone getting hurt, and they’d had enough of that in the last few years.

**~~**

“You’re not ready,” Jimmy frowned as his eyes landed on Sam when he walked into the room. “The Master is not going to be pleased about this.” Honestly, Jimmy had hoped Sam would have come to his senses in the few hours he was given to get ready for dinner, but it had just been wishful thinking apparently. The thoughts that something needed to be done about this boy came rushing back into his mind but he quickly pushed them down; they had already discussed that and it was out of the question.

As soon as the door opened, Sam spun around to see who was entering. He half-wished it was Dean so he could give him a piece of his mind and plead his case. Maybe there was a chance he could still get out of here if he used his words correctly. After all, he was a very smart kid and as far as he knew, Dean was just a spoiled rich brat who never left his mansion. There was no reason that Sam could see why he couldn’t outsmart him. 

However, when he saw it was Jimmy, Sam frowned, almost deflating because he knew there was nothing he could say to this man to get him out of here. Unless he could make Jimmy understand that he was being held prisoner and the man would take pity on him. It was worth a try at least. “Please, you don’t understand; I’m being held here against my will. You have to –”

Before he could finish his sentence, Jimmy interrupted him with a small frown. “I don’t have to do anything for you,” he assured Sam. This new prisoner was rubbing him the wrong way for some reason. “The Master has ordered me to let you know that if you do not eat with him, then you do not eat at all. Perhaps tomorrow you will listen to his orders.” With that, Jimmy was out of the room once more, throwing the lock into place as he headed down the stairs.

On his way down to the kitchen to help Brady and Jo with their chores, Jimmy ran into Nick, the smaller man frowning as Nick stared at him with death in his eyes. Nick wasn’t like Jo and Brady; he was cold and harsh and he didn’t follow the rules that often. Because of Nick, Brady had been hurt all those years ago, so Jimmy didn’t really like him all that much. Really, he wasn’t even sure why their Master kept Nick here because he was more of a liability than anything as far as Jimmy was concerned. 

Suddenly, it hit him; maybe Nick was the man who could knock some sense into Sam! Of course, if Jimmy was going to ask, he was going to need to apologize for running into the other man first. “N-Nick, I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he shook his head. “I didn’t see you there. I’m…a little distracted today.”

Nick frowned more deeply when Jimmy told him that he didn’t see him because he had been distracted. “Well watch where you’re going next time,” he snarled, glaring at Jimmy. “What’s the matter anyway? Trouble in your little paradise?” Nick wasn’t exactly fond of the other servants, so he stuck to himself and made fun of the others. He especially liked to make fun of Jimmy because he was the smallest aside from Jo and in Nick’s mind, he was the most vulnerable. “Anything juicy? I’ve been dying for a good laugh.”

“It’s just…the Master has a new prisoner and I’m…worried that he’s going to bring us all down,” Jimmy explained, taking a giant leap of faith here and trusting the other man. “He doesn’t listen to the Master’s commands and I don’t want another repeat of the last time. I mean, Brady nearly died. We can’t allow anyone to upset the Master like that again.” Biting into his bottom lip, Jimmy chanced a glance up to Nick, noticing that he seemed interested in what Jimmy was going to say next. “I…want you to help me teach him that he needs to obey. Just…don’t hurt him, or anything. Jo doesn’t think that would be a good idea.”

A small smile crept onto Nick’s face when Jimmy asked him for his help. He was more than willing to teach the new prisoner a lesson, but he wasn’t sure he could adhere to the no-violence rule. Things didn’t get done unless there was violence in his experience; but Jimmy didn’t have to know he wasn’t going to follow the rules. “Yeah, I can help you. I mean, if Dean’s not happy, then no one is, right?” Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around Jimmy’s shoulders. “Just leave it all to me. I’ll take care of everything.”

Although Jimmy was glad for the help, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this had been a bad idea. Maybe he would have to talk to Jo about it later, but for now he was going to just be happy that there was a possible solution for the new prisoner; for now, everyone in the mansion was safe and that was all Jimmy cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud rumbling of his belly filled the small room he was being held prisoner in, reminding Sam that he hadn’t eaten in days because he refused to break bread with the man responsible for keeping him here. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but Sam knew that if he starved to death, it probably would be better than staying in this room for the rest of his life. After all, it wasn’t like anyone would know that he was gone. Jessica was the only one who knew he was here, and she obviously hadn’t told anyone. If she had, his father would have been here beating down the doors trying to get him back, his mother right at his side. Clearly, no one was looking for him, and Sam wasn’t sure how that made him feel.

Suddenly, the door opened and a small sliver of light shone into the otherwise dark room, causing Sam to squint when the light came closer to him. He had been in the dark for so long, just this little bit of sun was hurting his eyes; he hated it. “So, you would rather starve than share a meal with me?” The voice sounded hard, almost angry, and very loud to Sam’s ears. Usually, the only sounds he was blessed with were the sounds of the rats scratching in the walls and their occasional squeaks when something was wrong or they were excited. 

He gasped when he felt the tight grip on his cheeks, Dean forcing Sam’s face to the front so that he could look at his face. “I’m not going to give you the luxury, Sam,” Dean hissed, jerking Sam’s face towards him once more when Sam tried to look away. “You’re going to eat with me tonight. I’m going to make sure of it. And if you don’t wash yourself up and change yourself, then I will do it for you like you’re a child, do you hear me?” Again, Sam tried to jerk away, but Dean stopped him. “Stop it! Remember what you promised to me when I let Jessica go. I can do whatever I want with you, Sam, and I expect you to make nice on your promise.”

Dean roughly released Sam’s face as he stood, glaring down at the younger man. “Just remember Sam, just because I don’t have Jessica here as a prisoner, that doesn’t mean that I don’t know exactly where she is. I could easily get her back here, and something tells me she would be a lot less feisty than you are. Is that what you want, _Sammy_?”

When Dean mentioned that he knew where Jessica was and if he didn’t follow the deal he made for her release, he was going to get her again, Sam frowned, letting out another shocked gasp. “N-No,” he answered with an adamant shake of his head. His voice felt strained because he hadn’t spoken to anyone in so long, but he made sure to let Dean know that was not an option. “P-Please…I’ll do anything you want, just…don’t bring Jessica into this. Please?”

Hearing Sam beg like that had Dean feeling good…the subtly-adjust-yourself-in-your-jeans kind of good, specifically. “I won’t bring her into this as long as you obey me, Sam,” he assured his newest prisoner, glad that he had managed to get through to Sam. “Now, dinner will be ready promptly at six o’clock and I will send Jimmy for you. I suggest you be washed up and dressed when he gets here. Don’t test me, Sam. I am a man of my word.”

With that, Dean walked out of the room, letting Jimmy know that he wanted him to come retrieve Sam when dinner was ready. Once he gave the order, Dean headed towards the west wing where he could relax and have a few minutes alone to clear his head. Sam wasn’t obeying his rules and it was making him mad. Jo and Brady seemed to believe that Sam was the one who could break the curse and allow them to walk around in the outside world again, but Dean wasn’t sure. So far, from what he could tell about Sam, he wasn’t into men and he hated Dean’s guts. There was no way he was the one. 

This was a last attempt at making Sam obey. If he wasn’t ready for dinner tonight when Jimmy went to get him, Dean was done playing games with him. He hadn’t been lying when he told Sam he knew exactly where Jessica was and he wasn’t afraid to bring her in here and make Sam watch as he killed her. Of course, when he threatened Sam, he’d told the captive that he would make her stay here with him and release Sam, but he kind of liked the idea of having Sam here with him better. After all, the rumors about him being involved with men were definitely true. Sure, he’d been with the occasional woman, but men were more his thing. And Sam was without a doubt his type; strong, tall, dark, and handsome. There was just something about the way overpowering someone larger than himself made Dean feel – it was intoxicating.

Slowly, Dean allowed his gaze to swing towards the open window on the opposite side of the room. The rose was still levitating above the table with the glass covering over it to protect it, the petals falling off at a slow rate. Time was running out. If he didn’t find someone to love him, there would be no hope of ever breaking this curse. Then again, maybe he didn’t want to. After all, who could ever love a monster like him? But he wasn’t doing this for himself. Before this curse was placed on him, Jo had been happy. She’d had a life outside of the mansion, and now it was ruined because of his selfishness. Dean was doing this all to make it up to her. 

A loud knock on the door brought Dean out of his thoughts, the master of the mansion turning his head towards the door to see who was disturbing him. “What is it?” he called, a deep frown marring his features when Nick came strolling into the room. Nick was his least favorite of his servants because the man had issues with authority. It had always been that way, he supposed, but it still pissed him off, now more than ever since all of his senses and emotions were heightened. “What do you want?” he practically snarled as Nick pushed the door closed.

“I was sent to let you know that Jo is making your favorite tonight, venison stew. And she wanted to know if Sam would be joining you,” Nick explained in a cool, calm voice. Half of him wished that Dean would just let Sam starve to death so they could have a decent meal, but he had a feeling that wasn’t going to happen. And suggesting it would only get him into more trouble because he knew Dean hated him, so he was keeping his mouth shut about it. 

Frowning, Dean gave his head a small, barely-there nod. Nick hated running errands and being the “messenger boy” as he called it, so Dean couldn’t figure out why he was doing it now. “Yes,” Dean answered, still skeptical about why Nick was the one asking. “Sam will be joining me and I expect you all to make yourselves scarce when he does.” Dean didn’t need anyone around to make Sam even less cooperative than he was already. And as much as he loved Jo, he knew the woman wouldn’t leave Sam alone, and he really couldn’t have her trying to push Sam into feeling something for him right now.

In all honesty, Dean wasn’t even sure he wanted Sam to fall in love with him. Love hurt and it was a pain in the ass. There was always something trying to come between two people and as much as Jo would like to believe it, true love didn’t conquer all. She was kind of a dreamer even though she had to know it wasn’t true. After all, when the curse was set, she had been the one to lose the most. Somewhere deep inside her, she had to know that her head was in the clouds when she spoke of love. Dean sometimes didn’t even believe that it existed at all. 

He noticed that Nick was still in the room then, eyes ticking up to the other man. “Is that all?” he asked, mimicking Nick’s actions when he nodded. “Then leave me.” As soon as the door closed, Dean’s attention returned to the rose, another frown coming to his lips as another petal fell to the table. He needed to make tonight good. Getting Sam to fall in love with him was going to be his new project, because the petals kept falling and if they ran out of time, he would have ruined Jo’s life for good. At least if he fixed it now, Jo could still maintain some semblance of a life after this.

This was really turning out to be a production and it was making Dean hungry. He glanced at his clock and noticed that it was already five thirty, which meant he needed to get ready for dinner. At least that would give him something else to think about because this was all making his head hurt. Maybe it was time to actually talk to Jo about this; he had a feeling she was going to know how to handle it a lot better than he did. 

**~~**

Sam’s head snapped towards the door when he heard the knock, his heart kicking up a few beats. He had done everything he was told; he was cleaned up and he dressed himself in the clothes Jimmy had brought him up a few hours ago, but he was still worried that something wasn’t right. If he did one thing wrong, it could be the difference between Jessica being safe or Jessica being dragged back into this. Sam couldn’t let that happen, so he needed this to go well.

His hands were shaking and he knew that he needed to make them stop, but he wasn’t sure how. “I’m…I’m coming!” Sam called when the visitor knocked once more. Having his hand curl around the knob stopped them from shaking at least, but Sam was sure that his heart was beating so loudly everyone who came near him could hear it. Somehow, he was going to have to take care of that before he came face to face with the master of this mansion.

The door opened slowly and Sam felt like a huge weight had been lifted off him when he realized that it was Jimmy and not Dean. “The Master is waiting for you in the dining hall,” Jimmy explained as he stepped aside to give Sam space to get out of the room. “I will take you there if you are ready.”

A nod was the only answer Sam could manage, the young man still trying to deal with all of the thoughts running through his head. Jessica was his number-one priority right now; even if he had to be the best actor in the world for the rest of his life, he was going to keep her safe. His second priority was finding a way out of this mansion and getting back to Jessica. Dean didn’t watch him all of the time and if he just played nice, he was sure that he could manage to gain Dean’s trust and get himself out of that tiny room he was being kept in. It was all a matter of biding his time and playing his cards right. 

The thundering of his heart continued the whole way to the dining room, and Sam could have sworn it only got louder once they reached their destination. Dean was already sitting in his place at the head of the massive table and there was a plate already filled with an assortment of food waiting for Sam in front of the chair next to Dean.

As soon as Dean noticed that Sam walked into the room, the older man motioned for Sam to have a seat. Not wanting to get on Dean’s bad side any more than he’d already managed, Sam quickly took his seat, watching as Jimmy silently made his exit, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the room. He shifted in his seat a little as he waited for Dean’s next move, figuring that it would be impolite to eat without having permission from Dean no matter how hungry he was. 

“I didn’t ask you to join me for dinner so you could sit there and stare at your food like it’s going to bite you,” Dean griped as he frowned at Sam. The young man was really getting on his nerves and Dean knew that he needed to rein his temper in before he did something stupid. Jo may have been working with him on his anger problems, but he was nowhere near a professional at maintaining control, especially when it came to someone who he felt was _trying_ to get on his nerves. 

Although he wasn’t sure if it was permission exactly, Sam didn’t care at this point. Quickly, he picked up his fork and dug into the stew, nearly moaning when he bit into the meat and potatoes. It was possibly the best thing Sam had ever tasted and he wanted to savor it, yet at the same time, he wanted to just devour it without thinking. Savoring it finally won out because Sam wasn’t sure if Dean would let him have more when he finished his and he didn’t want to get done too early. 

Instead of eating his own food right away, Dean simply watched Sam for a few minutes, a small smile coming to his lips at the sight of Sam enjoying his food so much. “It’s good isn’t it?” he asked as he finally moved to take his first bite, knowing that Jo’s stew was the best in the whole country. It was the only reason he’d hired her as his personal chef, actually. Dean always hired the best. Another smile came to his lips when Sam nodded, Dean realizing that it was the first normal conversation he and Sam had been engaged in since he got here. He liked it; Dean wanted more conversations like this one with Sam.

Before dinner, he’d had a chance to talk to Jo about how he could engage Sam in conversation during their meal and now was his chance to implement what he had learned over that brief ten minutes. Clearing his throat, Dean complimented, “You look really good.” The blue button-down shirt he’d picked out for Sam really brought out the hazel coloring in his eyes and he noticed how the dark-wash blue jeans hugged all of Sam’s best attributes before Sam had taken his seat. It would have been so easy to reach out and touch Sam, but Jo had warned him to keep his hands to himself unless Sam gave him permission to touch. He didn’t see that happening any time soon, so he wasn’t going to touch. Sam needed more time to get used to this new arrangement before Dean did anything stupid.

When Dean complimented him, Sam nearly choked on his meal, quickly grabbing his glass of red wine and taking a few gulps to get himself calmed down. Once he felt well enough to talk again, Sam sheepishly glanced at Dean for a moment before he returned his attention to the table. “Um…thank you,” he replied, figuring that it was best to respond instead of just stare like an idiot who didn’t know his manners. Sam’s parents had brought him up right; he said please and thank you and he always held the door open for a lady. And even if Dean had been acting like an ass since he got here, Sam wasn’t going to abandon everything his parents had taught him as a child.

“You’re welcome,” Dean smiled as he took another bite of his food, savoring the flavor on his tongue as he continued to watch Sam devour his own meal. He could tell that Sam was trying to savor it but the young man hadn’t eaten in days so it was hard for him. Of course, this wasn’t the only food Dean was going to give Sam this evening; he had dessert planned for later and then he would see where the evening took them after that. Dean knew where he _wanted_ it to go, but he had a feeling they were still a long way from there. Still, he could dream; it was his right.

Taking the last bite of his stew, Sam slowly laid his fork back down on the table, eyes ticking up to Dean once more. He had a feeling he was going to be thrown into that stuffy little room again now that he was finished, so Sam was going to enjoy the last few moments of freedom he had – well, the last few moments of the only freedom Sam would ever know now. He noticed after a few minutes that Dean wasn’t moving to get up, which confused the hell out of Sam. Usually, when dinner was done, people left the table – unless there was more to come.

Just as Dean placed his own fork on the table, another man came into the room, his light brown hair covering his eyes as he moved towards the table with a large pie in his hands. “Apple; your favorite, Master,” he explained as he placed the pie in the middle of the table and cut it into eight pieces. Once the pie was cut and served, the man made quick work of clearing their dinner dishes before he once again left the room, nodding when Dean thanked him.

Maybe it was just Sam, but he thought it was a little weird that everyone referred to Dean as _Master_. He hoped that Dean didn’t want him to address him that way because he didn’t think he could make himself spit the title out. Just because Dean owned this mansion didn’t make him any better than Sam as far as Sam was concerned, so he wasn’t going to call him _Master_ ; he wasn’t sure what he was going to call him yet, but that wasn’t it.

Dessert was eaten in silence for the most part, Sam too busy enjoying the delicious pastry and Dean in his own little word watching Sam eat. Thankfully, Sam was too wrapped up in his food to notice that Dean was watching him because that might have been a little weird, but Dean couldn’t help it. There were so many interesting looks that crossed Sam’s features as he ate and Dean wanted to see and memorize each one. Of course, Sam probably would think it was some kind of weird stalker thing, but that wasn’t the case, at least not entirely. Some things about Dean could be considered stalker-like, but not this.

Once dessert was done, Brady came and cleared the plates again before setting out a pot of tea and some cups for the two of them in case they wanted to sit and talk some more. Dean had planned everything so well and it seemed like Sam had been enjoying himself, but there was no way to know for sure. After all, Dean was keeping Sam here against his will, so the rest of the evening could go any way. Jo and Brady were wishing for the best as well as Jimmy, but they had no idea what Nick was hoping for. Actually, they didn’t even know where Nick was at the moment. 

Alone with Sam once more, Dean slowly poured himself a cup of tea before he did the same for Sam, intent on staying here and chatting with the young man a little more. Sure, dinner and dessert hadn’t really been filled with conversation, but there was no food to distract them this time from conversation, which was a plus as far as Dean could tell. “So, did you enjoy the meal?” Dean asked, just trying to break the ice and get into the real conversation more than anything. Unfortunately, Sam wasn’t going to make it easy for him. Dean could tell when Sam merely nodded in answer.

Conversation would have been a lot easier if Dean had a little more practice. Because of the curse, Dean stuck to himself and never really spoke to anyone other than the servants, and he didn’t care what he said to them because they knew him. They knew that he was rude and didn’t really care about other people’s feelings and all that. But Sam didn’t. Sam only knew what other people said about Dean behind his back, so this was a complicated situation he’d managed to get himself into.

Dean didn’t fare too well in the conversation part of the evening while they drank their tea, and he didn’t think it would get much better if he waited, so he opted to just retire for the evening. “I will show you to your room,” Dean mumbled as he headed towards the door, Sam following after him with his head bowed as he stared at the floor. He noticed that Sam was trying to head off in the direction of the tower he had been staying in before, but Dean quickly stopped him. “This way, Sam. You’ve earned a bigger room, don’t you think?”

To say that Sam was surprised Dean was moving him to a different room would have been an understatement. The young man quickly followed behind Dean before he changed his mind. The even more surprising thing was the size of the bed in the new room Dean had taken him to. It was a king-sized bed and it was the most amazing thing Sam had ever laid eyes on, especially after the tiny cot in the tower he’d been used to. “This-This is my room now?” Sam asked quietly, eyes ticking to every inch of the room before landing on Dean once more.

Smiling, Dean nodded, watching as Sam’s face lit up. “This is your room now,” he assured Sam, wanting to reach out and pull the young man into a kiss, but refraining because of Jo’s warning earlier that evening. “Well….good night, Sam. I will have Jimmy come fetch you tomorrow morning for breakfast.”

With that, Dean was heading to his own room, breathing a sigh of relief because now that Sam wasn’t so close, he didn’t have that strong urge to touch him. Sure, there was still the _want_ lingering in his mind, but with Sam out of reach, Dean didn’t have to hold back as much. When he reached his room, Dean did something he hadn’t done since the curse was placed on him; he touched himself, Sam’s name spilling from his lips as he reached his climax.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since Dean and Sam’s first dinner and things seemed to be going fine between the two of them. Dean was actually getting Sam to engage in conversation more and Sam was cooperating and not fighting Dean at every corner. This was progress in Dean’s mind and tonight he was looking to take his and Sam’s _relationship_ to the next level. Over the last few weeks, Dean had barely managed to keep his hands off Sam and he didn’t even want to remember all of the times that he’d had to bring himself to completion in his bedroom once he’d told Sam good night.

Now, they were sitting at the table with a half-empty pizza box and a couple of beers in front of them, Dean smiling and laughing as Sam babbled on about how he couldn’t get enough of the bed that was in his room. “I actually fit in it without having to scrunch up like I usually do,” Sam exclaimed before he took another bite of his pizza. “It’s awesome!” A wide smile came to his face as he watched Dean toss his head back and laugh; times like these with Dean weren’t too bad if Sam thought about it. However, he missed his family and Sam knew he couldn’t stay here like this forever. He was a family man and he missed Jessica a little more every day. He needed to get out of here.

But there was just something about Dean when he wasn’t being _the Master of the mansion_ that Sam enjoyed – the moments when they could just kick back and enjoy pizza and beer like they were friends. “I can’t believe you’ve never eaten pizza before,” Sam mused as he grabbed another slice and stuffed almost half of it into his mouth. “It’s like the universal man food, or something. Not even the rich people version of pizza?” Sam wasn’t even sure there was a rich people kind of pizza, but he couldn’t imagine not having pizza on the menu at least once a month.

“No, I’ve never had pizza before,” Dean answered with a shake of his head, taking another slice for himself much like Sam had done. “But I wish I would have. This is pretty good.” Of course, it wasn’t what he wanted in his mouth – wasn’t what he _craved_ – but it was fine for now. “I can’t believe you didn’t suggest we eat this earlier.” He was pleased that Sam seemed happy because Dean liked the pizza, so he could play this up as much as he needed to in order to keep the smile on Sam’s lips. Those dimples were so adorable and Dean wanted to see more of them. 

Sam rolled his eyes when Dean told him that he should have suggesting eating pizza earlier. “Right, because it’s my fault you never ate pizza before,” he chuckled before taking a swig of his beer. “You’ve eaten a cheeseburger before, haven’t you?” When Dean nodded, Sam smiled, breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Thank God. I didn’t want to have to help you figure out how good those were too.”

As he took the last bite of his pizza and swallowed down the last of his beer, Dean smiled again, making a note to have Jo cook them burgers for tomorrow night. Once Sam was finished with his meal, Dean licked his lips, knowing that it was time to implement the next stage of his plan…he just didn’t know how to start. “So um…I guess we should head off so Brady and Nick can clean the kitchen,” he explained as he pushed himself out of his chair, waiting for Sam to do the same before he led the way into the main living area. “What do you want to do now?” he asked, taking a seat on the large couch. “We can watch television or I have cards.”

In all honesty, Sam was a little tired. It had been a long day and he wasn’t sure what Dean was playing at here, but he didn’t want to get too involved. He didn’t like the fact that he was actually enjoying himself because it was taking away from the big picture. He needed to be planning his escape, not sitting here joking and playing cards with Dean. “Actually Dean, I’m-I’m kind of tired,” Sam explained, slowly moving away from the couch and walking backwards towards his room. “I think I just want to head to bed. I’ll uh, see you tomorrow.”

When Sam seemed so eager to get away from him all of a sudden, Dean frowned, not understanding what he had done wrong. Sam seemed fine a minute ago and now the idea of hanging out with him when food wasn’t involved made Sam jumpy? Something was wrong, but Dean didn’t know if he should pressure Sam into telling him. Over the last few weeks, he had time to talk to Jo about his budding relationship with Sam and she had told him not to push; if he wanted something to happen, he would have to let it happen naturally. But how could he do that if Sam was pulling away from him? None of this made sense to him and it kind of pissed him off. 

Nevertheless, Dean was going to follow Jo’s advice – after all, she had been the only one in the mansion with a successful relationship before the curse, so she had to know what she was talking about as far as Dean was concerned. “Oh, okay,” he mumbled, pushing himself off the couch so he could walk Sam to his room. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sam, but the young man was curious and there was one room in this mansion that no one was allowed in unless Dean gave them permission to enter, and he hadn’t given Sam that privilege yet.

Once they reached Sam’s room, Dean smiled at the young man, crossing his arms over his chest so he didn’t grab Sam and beg him to come sleep in his room with him, which would have been embarrassing beyond belief. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he muttered. “I’ll have Jimmy come get you when breakfast is ready.” It seemed that was always the way they ended their conversations. Hell, Jimmy probably got to see more of Sam than Dean did. The idea of that had Dean’s blood boiling, but he pushed his anger down. It wasn’t Jimmy’s fault Dean had him fetch Sam all of the time. It was Dean’s. 

Still, the idea of not getting to see Sam as much as he would have liked to was rubbing him the wrong way. Maybe tomorrow Dean would come get Sam for breakfast, and then maybe Dean would show Sam the room that he kept hidden from everyone else. After all, if he wanted to have a relationship of any kind with Sam – if he wanted Sam to fall in love with him – Dean was going to make sure there were no secrets between the two of them. Yes, he was going to have to show Sam that room, and tomorrow seemed like a good day to do it.

“Yeah, good night,” Sam smiled, walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He couldn’t help but notice that Dean seemed to have been almost saddened by the fact that Sam wanted to go to bed instead of hang out with him, but he couldn’t let that get to him. Sam needed to keep his mind on getting back to Jessica, not on making Dean happy. Still, he couldn’t get the look of disappointment on Dean’s face out of his head as he moved further into the room and stripped out of the shirt Dean had picked out for him to wear that evening, replacing it with an oversized hoodie. He then replaced the tight jeans he had been wearing for a pair of light gray sweat pants. He preferred to be comfortable rather than sexy.

He frowned when he heard his door opening, the young man slowly turning to see what Dean could possibly want now. However, when he noticed that the man at the door wasn’t Dean, he began to panic. “Nick?” Sam asked, giving his head a small shake. “What are you doing here?” He’d met Nick a couple of times and each time, he had gotten the feeling that there was something wrong with this man. Something about the way Nick looked at him just rubbed Sam the wrong way, and being alone with him now wasn’t any different.

Again, Sam frowned when Nick locked the door, wondering what exactly Nick was planning on doing now. “Dean doesn’t allow me to lock the door,” Sam tried to explain, hoping to get Nick to stop. Of course, when Nick turned around and Sam saw the look in his eyes, he knew that Nick didn’t give a shit about Dean’s orders. Jimmy had told him about Nick. Apparently, he didn’t listen and he was more of a black sheep than anything else. Now, Sam was worried about just what Nick was planning on doing to him that might require locking the door, and only one thing came to mind.

Slowly, Sam backed away from the other man as Nick walked towards him, eyes ticking to the door as he wondered if he could make it to the door before Nick could grab him. One swift kick to the jewels and Sam was sure he could make it work, he just needed to get the right shot in. “I-I think you should leave,” Sam suggested, making sure his tone was hard enough to let Nick know he wasn’t asking, he was _telling_ him to go. 

It wasn’t even the fact that Nick was here that was so unsettling, it was the fact that he was just staring at him, not saying a word. Sam already didn’t like Nick and this wasn’t doing anything to make his feelings towards the other man different. Sam gasped when his legs hit the mattress and Nick reached out to give him a shove so that Sam fell onto his back. 

When his back hit the mattress, Sam gasped, quickly moving to get up before he was pinned there. Unfortunately, Nick moved faster than Sam had and Sam was pinned before he even had a chance to move. “What the hell are doing, Nick?! Get off me!” Sam yelled, struggling under Nick in an attempt to get him off so Sam could move. “Get off me, Nick!” he yelled again, bucking his hips and arching his back, pulling out every trick he could think of to get the other man off him.

“I promised someone I would teach you a lesson,” Nick answered in a soft, cold voice. “And I always keep my promises, Sammy.” His hand moved to the zipper of Sam’s hoodie, yanking it downwards roughly as he smiled down at Sam, tightening his grip on Sam’s wrists so he couldn’t struggle away. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little bit of fun with you first, right Sam?”

Hearing that Nick planned on having fun with him, Sam’s earlier fears were confirmed, causing Sam to kick up his efforts to get away. “No, Nick, stop!” Sam ordered, head shaking adamantly, stopping Nick from planting the rough kiss on his lips that he had been aiming for. “Get off me!” he yelled again, wondering how it was possible that Nick had so much strength. After all, Sam was taller and he had more muscle mass than Nick. It should have been easy to get the other man off him, yet Sam couldn’t manage it. Apparently he wasn’t trying hard enough, so he struggled harder but still to no avail.

**~~**

Dean groaned in frustration as he flopped down onto his bed, arm slinging over his eyes in hopes that it would make his brain stop moving on overdrive. He didn’t understand Sam. He thought men were supposed to be easier to understand, but Sam was just like a woman; when he seemed to be having fun, something went wrong and when he seemed to like Dean, he suddenly got jumpy and pulled back. Dean hated feeling so uncertain about things, dammit.

No matter how much he tried, Dean couldn’t get the thoughts of Sam running through his mind to stop, much to his displeasure. Finally, after a good five minutes of sitting in the dark thinking about all of the things he wanted to do to Sam, Dean crawled out of his bed and headed down the hall to Sam’s room. He’d spent enough time _thinking_ about what he wanted to do with Sam. Now it was time to take some action. To hell with Jo’s advice – Dean was done waiting! Doing it Jo’s way was hard and it just made Dean angry.

A deep frown marred Dean’s features when he reached Sam’s door, the scent of Nick wafting out of the room so strongly that it nearly knocked Dean over. No wonder Sam didn’t want to get closer to Dean. He was fucking around with Nick behind Dean’s back! Dean wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by this; no one had ever loved him before, so why did he think he could find happiness now? Just like he’d always thought – love didn’t exist.

He was about to storm off and confront Sam about this tomorrow when he heard Sam ordering Nick to get off him and leave. It was clear what was happening now and Dean needed to do something before Sam was seriously injured. However, when Dean tried the knob, he quickly realized that the door was locked. Dean didn’t allow Sam to lock the door, which just added to the unease the older man felt. 

Without giving it another moment’s thought, Dean lifted his leg up and kicked the door in, snarling when he saw Nick jump off Sam like he had just been burned. “What the hell is going on in here?!” Dean demanded, moving with inhuman speed and slamming Nick against the wall, his hand wrapped around Nick’s throat as he held him pinned. “What makes you think you can touch him?!” Dean hissed, pulling Nick away from the wall before slamming him against it once more. “Don’t fucking touch him ever again, do you hear me?!”

Roughly, Dean threw Nick towards the door, turning to face the culprit once Nick gained his footing. “Get the fuck out of here!” he ordered. “I’ll come deal with you later.” When Nick left like he was told, Dean quickly turned towards Sam, moving to the bed and helping the younger man sit up because Sam seemed to be struggling. “Are you all right?” he asked, concern clear in his tone and in his eyes.

“Don’t touch me!” Sam yelled, pulling his arm out of Dean’s grip and hissing in pain when his aching muscles screamed in protest. He didn’t know why Dean would order Nick to teach him a lesson, but Sam wasn’t going to forgive Dean for it just because he came in here and stopped Nick before he could finish. “Just leave me the hell alone, Dean! I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here, but I don’t want to be a part of it!”

When Sam pulled away from him, Dean frowned in confusion, wondering what he had done wrong. If it hadn’t been for Dean, Sam would have been hurt badly and Sam wasn’t even grateful that Dean had saved him?! “What’s wrong with you?” Dean asked, trying to understand what Sam’s problem was. He started to become angry again when Sam didn’t answer and merely shook his head. Sometimes he just wished Sam would act smarter when he was around him. “Look at me,” Dean ordered, gripping Sam’s jaw and forcing him to do as he was told when Sam didn’t listen. “Dammit Sam, _look at me_! What happened?”

To be honest, Sam wasn’t sure what made him angrier – the fact that Dean treated him like a child who was being scolded when he didn’t follow orders, or the fact that Dean was acting like he had no idea what he’d done wrong. Either way, Sam was pissed. Angrily, he shoved Dean’s hand away from his face as he yelled, “I know you told Nick to teach me a lesson! Is this your idea of a lesson, Dean?! To let him come in here and rape me?!”

Anger boiled inside Dean when Sam accused him of ordering Nick to do something so heinous. Dean wanted to rip Nick’s throat out just for _touching_ Sam; how could Sam think he would tell Nick to do this? He suddenly realized that all of the progress he and Sam had made over the last few weeks was probably gone now and it made him want to kill Nick even more. “I didn’t tell him to do anything, Sam!” Dean tried to explain, though his temper was getting the best of him. He needed to get out of here before he did something he regret.

Quickly, Dean pushed himself off the bed, stopping at the door for a moment before he sighed. “I know you think I’m a dick, Sam, and maybe I am, but I never knew that you thought so little of me that you’d believe I’d do something like _this_.” With that, Dean walked out of the room, planning to just curl up in his bed and forget this whole incident with Sam ever happened. If he wasn’t so worried about releasing an animal like Nick onto an unsuspecting population, Dean would have gladly thrown Nick the hell out of his mansion. Nick was too much of a hazard, though. Then again, Dean didn’t really know why he cared all that much; it wasn’t like the world had ever done anything for him other than turn him into a monster, both figuratively and now literally.

Just as Dean was about to walk into his bedroom, Sam called for him, causing Dean to stop dead in his tracks. “Dean, wait!” Sam called, jogging the short distance separating them. “Look, I didn’t mean to…accuse you back there. I just…Nick said he’d been told to teach me a lesson and I just assumed it was you who gave the order.” Biting into his bottom lip, Sam added, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“What makes you think I was upset?” Dean asked, making sure to keep his voice emotionless. He couldn’t let himself open up to Sam because if Sam rejected him, Dean was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold it together. “Trust me when I tell you, I’m used to being shit on and people blaming me for things I never did. I thought you’d be different once you got to know me, but apparently I was wrong. So whatever; it’s no big deal.”

Although he wasn’t sure why, Sam was actually a little hurt by Dean’s words. In all honesty, Sam had just been upset and he blamed the first person he could think of, which happened to be Dean. Now that he took the time to really think about it, he realized that Nick could have easily been lying. Hell, Sam believed that Nick was lying more than he believed Dean had made the order. Seeing that Dean was trying to retreat into this room, Sam quickly grabbed Dean’s elbow and forced him to stay right there. “Hey, I didn’t mean it, Dean. I was mad and shaken up, and I jumped to conclusions. I know you wouldn’t do that.”

Dean’s attention snapped down to the hand on his arm as Sam spoke to him, the older man confused as to what Sam was playing at here. First, he’d accused Dean of ordering Nick to rape him and now he wanted to be friends again? It just didn’t make any sense to Dean. “You don’t have to lie, okay?” Dean assured Sam with a small shake of his head. “I honestly don’t care what you think of me. It doesn’t change the facts: you’re here as my prisoner because you have to be, not because you want to be. You don’t have to like me, Sam. You just have to tolerate me.” Titling his head to the side, Dean shrugged as he added, “Hell, you don’t even have to do that, I guess. It still doesn’t change anything.”

Again, Dean tried to go to his room, but Sam stopped him. “Why are you acting this way?” Sam asked, tightening his grip on Dean’s elbow when Dean tried to pull away. “I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?!”

This time, when Dean yanked his arm away from Sam, he got his arm out of Sam’s grip. “I don’t want anything from you Sam, okay?” He went to move into his room again, but Sam stopped him by grabbing his shirt this time and telling him to stop. “No Sam, _you_ stop, dammit!” Dean countered, shoving Sam away from him. “Stop pretending to care and just go to bed. You’re tired, remember?”

Now Sam was getting angry. He was trying to apologize here and Dean wasn’t listening. Sure, he’d been out of line when he accused Dean, but he was trying to make it better and Dean wasn’t letting him. Well, Sam was going to make Dean listen even if he had to follow him into his room and annoy him until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m not a child Dean, stop treating me like one,” Sam bit out, trying to keep his temper at bay. “I’ll go to sleep when I’m damn ready to.” He grabbed Dean again in a last attempt to stop him from bolting, breathing Dean’s name softly.

Before Sam could get another word in, Dean fisted his hands in Sam’s shirt and shoved the persistent man into the opposite wall. His lips were on Sam’s before he could think about what he was really doing, tongue pressing into Sam’s mouth and massaging the young man’s own. “ _This_ , Sam,” Dean panted when he finally pulled away. “This is what I want from you. But I can’t have it because you don’t want it. So just leave me alone, Sam.”

Releasing Sam slowly, Dean turned to retreat to his bedroom where he could sulk in peace, but he was once again stopped by Sam. “Who said I didn’t want it?” Sam asked, not actually sure if he did, but knowing that he wasn’t going to let Dean make that decision for him. Out of pure disobedience, Sam yanked Dean towards him once more, lips crashing against Dean’s moments before his tongue was invited back into Dean’s mouth.

When Sam kissed him again, Dean had to admit that he was a little surprised. Of course, he wasn’t going to complain about it, but it was a little weird. By the time they pulled apart, both men were panting heavily. “See?” Sam asked softly, his hand sliding down Dean’s back from where it had been fisted in the older man’s shirt. “You don’t know what I want.” He gasped in shock when Dean pressed his lips against his again, moaning into Dean’s mouth as Dean pushed his tongue between Sam’s lips and caressed Sam’s own.

“You’re right, I don’t know what you want,” Dean agreed with a small nod once his lips were free again. “But I know what I want. And if we’re not on the same page, tell me to stop.” Without saying another word or letting Sam speak, Dean captured Sam’s lips with his own, hands fisting in Sam’s hair a moment before they slid down Sam’s back and gripped his shirt, pulling Sam away from the wall and walking backwards towards his bedroom, kicking the door closed once they were both inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam wasn’t sure if he was on the same page as Dean was, but they were already in Dean’s room and the kisses were nice. Besides, he knew in the back of his mind that this was going to happen sooner or later, and it wasn’t like Dean was unattractive. But Sam had never done this before and he wasn’t afraid to admit that he was scared. Well, he wasn’t going to say it out _loud_ , but he could admit it to himself. He hoped Dean would take it slow though – Sam wasn’t interested in getting hurt. Then again, something about him made Sam think Dean wasn’t interested in hurting him, either.

“Have-Have you ever done this before?” Sam asked between kisses, pretty sure he knew the answer already, but wanting to be sure. Maybe then he could bring that he had never done this before and it wouldn’t be so out of the blue when he tried to explain to Dean that he needed to take it slow. After all, it wasn’t every day you had to tell someone that you were inexperienced when it came to sex. Well, he wasn’t _inexperienced_ , per se; he was just inexperienced when it came to having sex with men. There was a difference.

When Sam asked if he had done this before, Dean frowned in confusion, wondering why that was relevant. It must have been one of those human things Dean no longer understood. “I…y-yeah,” Dean answered with a small nod. “A couple of times, why?” Dean was nowhere near a pro at this, but he had indulged a few times. He had a gut feeling this was going to be so much better than those times, though.

Slowly, Sam shook his head as he ran his tongue over his lips. “N-No reason,” he answered, knowing that he had to tell Dean his secret but a little ashamed to admit it. Then again, there was no reason for that. It wasn’t like men went around fucking other men all of the time. No reason for embarrassment. “I’ve uh…I’ve never done this before. With-With a guy, I mean. I’ve been with women before.” Not that he was a expert with women either, but at least he was a little more practiced.

Smiling, Dean pushed Sam onto his bed, gazing down at Sam’s perfect body laid out on the mattress before him. Even through his clothing, Sam looked like a fucking Greek god; Dean couldn’t wait to get those clothes off him. “It’s okay,” he assured Sam with a small nod. “I don’t mind. I actually kinda figured you were a virgin when it came to men.” Slowly, he crawled onto the bed with Sam, hands roaming over the younger man’s chest and down his torso. “Don’t worry Sammy, I’m gonna take good care of you.”

He wasn’t sure why, but Sam believed Dean. There was really no reason for Sam to think that, but it was almost as if he just _knew_. Although Dean seemed like a cold-hearted asshole on the outside, Sam could tell there was something more inside the older man. He nodded as his hands moved to grip the hem of Dean’s T-shirt, pulling at it and giving a frustrated huff when he couldn’t get it off Dean’s body. “I want this off you. I wanna see you, Dean, please?”

Now that was a funny way of putting things. Sam wanted to _see_ him. Aside from the servants in the house, no one had ever seen Dean; not the real Dean, anyway. Everyone only saw what was on the outside. He never let anyone get close enough to him to see anything more meaningful. Maybe Sam was that person. He could make himself trust Sam, because it seemed as though Sam was letting himself trust Dean. “Calm down baby,” he whispered, gently pushing Sam’s hands away from his shirt and replacing them with his own. When the shirt was off, Dean felt vulnerable, a sensation he was unused to and immediately hated. 

Sam’s clothes needed to be off. Dean knew there was nothing that was going to make him feel less exposed until Sam was naked too. Quickly, he moved to get Sam undressed, growling softly when the fabric didn’t cooperate. Not in the mood to play around, he gripped the collar and ripped Sam’s shirt down the middle, his hands quickly touching every inch of newly-bared flesh he could reach without moving too much.

A small chuckle escaped Sam when Dean ripped his shirt in half, the younger man curious as to how Dean managed that. He had tried it once when he was younger and going through the years when The Hulk was his superhero, and it wasn’t an easy task. “I always wanted to learn how to do that,” Sam chuckled as his hands moved to fist in Dean’s hair. “You’ll have to teach me sometime.” He was babbling, but he was all right with that because it kept his mind off the fact that he and Dean were about to have sex. When Dean kissed him, though, Sam’s mind was right back on the task at hand. “Not…now though. Now…I want this, Dean.”

Kissing Sam was addictive and Dean was more than happy to be a junkie. “You taste good,” Dean whispered against Sam’s skin, wanting to taste every part of the younger man before they moved on to the next part. Dean could just imagine how awesome it would be to lick food off Sam’s washboard abs, and he was going to try it out sometime soon. But for now, this was enough. He just wanted to have Sam any way he could and he wanted it right now. “Let’s get your pants off,” he muttered as he slid Sam’s belt out of his belt loops. 

Sam helped out as much as he could, eagerly lifting his lower half off the mattress once Dean was ready to pull the denim from his body. As soon as he was naked, Sam lied back down on the bed completely, legs spreading wide to accommodate Dean. “What about your clothes?” Sam asked, hands moving hesitantly towards Dean’s belt buckle. “Can I?” he said softly, not wanting to make some mistake and spook Dean. After all, to have been this close just to scare Dean and make him go away would have probably had Sam dying of embarrassment.

It seemed a little awkward that Sam was asking if he was allowed to take his clothes off, yet at the same time, Dean kind of liked it. “Yeah, go ahead,” he allowed, pulling back slightly to give Sam better access to his jeans. As Sam pulled off his belt, Dean bit into his lip, watching the younger man as he worked. It was almost like Sam was mesmerized by what he was doing, holding his breath as he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. 

As soon as he was able to, Sam pushed his hand into Dean’s pants and boxers, long fingers wrapping around Dean’s semi-hard cock and stroking with long, slow pulls. “Ungh…fuck,” Dean groaned as his head fell between his shoulder blades, eyes closed in pleasure. “Fuck Sammy…don’t stop, please don’t stop.” He wasn’t used to begging, but when something felt this good, it was usually too good to be true. Dean didn’t want this to end so he sure as hell wasn’t above begging. 

“I’m not going to stop,” Sam assured Dean with a small shake of his head, his strokes becoming a little faster. Of course, he knew that he couldn’t give Dean too much pleasure because he didn’t want him to cum too early, but that didn’t mean Sam couldn’t play with him for a little while. “God Dean, you’re so hot,” Sam whispered, lips pressing against Dean’s chin before he sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Dean chuckled when Sam told him that he was hot, the older man giving his head a small shake before he gave Sam a proper kiss. He never thought that Sam would be calling him that when he first got him here, but he wasn’t complaining about it. Actually, he kind of liked it that Sam was thinking of him that way; he thought the same of Sam, so it was nice to know that Sam thought the same thing about him. “You think so?” he asked with another soft chuckle when Sam nodded. “Good. I think you’re pretty hot too, Sammy.”

Before Sam could get another word in, Dean pushed Sam onto his back again, one hand pressed behind Sam’s knee, pushing the younger man’s legs apart further as he buried his face in Sam’s neck, breathing in Sam’s scent before nipping at Sam’s skin. Oh yeah, Sam definitely tasted good, and Dean wasn’t sure he was ever going to get enough now that he knew just _how_ good. “God Sammy…I want you so much right now,” he growled into Sam’s ear, practically rutting against Sam’s willing body beneath him. 

Everything Dean was doing to him was making Sam go crazy with need. “Oh God…yes Dean. I want you too,” he breathed, hips bucking upwards, causing his breaths to come quicker as his cock rubbed against the rough fabric of Dean’s jeans. Now that it was brought to his attention, Dean needed to get his jeans off. “You-You can’t do anything with those still on,” he chuckled nervously, wondering suddenly if there was a reason why Dean still had his jeans on. Like maybe Dean was having second thoughts and didn’t want to do this anymore. 

Another smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam told him to get his pants off. “Actually, I can do _something_ with these on,” he teased, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip before he kissed him once more. “But it’s so much more fun when I have them off.” His smile grew wider as he pulled back, slowly crawling off the bed so he could get rid of the last bit of clothing keeping him from having skin-to-skin contact with Sam. 

Once he was naked, Dean blanketed Sam’s body with his own again, shoving Sam’s legs apart roughly and positioning himself between Sam’s legs. His thrusts against Sam’s body became rougher as lust began taking over him; he couldn’t drag this out much longer. “I need you right now, Sam,” he whispered against the younger man’s skin, biting Sam’s nipple roughly, just hoping that Sam liked it rough because he didn’t think he would be able to hold back his true nature too much longer.

This was the reason he didn’t get involved with people; it was too dangerous. The curse was supposed to motivate him to fall in love, but it only succeeded in keeping him away from other people. He wanted this – no, he _needed_ this – but he was afraid he was going to hurt Sam, which meant he had to be very careful. 

As soon as Sam gave him the go-ahead to take what he wanted, Dean didn’t hesitate any longer. Quickly, he reached for the nightstand beside the bed and pulled the top drawer open, fingers wrapping around the lube the minute he felt it touching his skin. 

He wasted no time popping the cap off the tube and coating his fingers with the gel. Sam’s leg was thrown over Dean’s shoulder a few seconds later and Dean’s fingers were teasing at the younger man’s virgin hole, letting Sam get used to his presence. Dean soon realized this wasn’t how he wanted to take Sam for the first time. Lube could be used later, but Dean wanted to try something else before that happened.

Dean smiled down at Sam for a brief moment before he pulled his fingers away from Sam’s ass and dipped his head. His lips pressed against the juncture where Sam’s thigh met his groin, sucking the skin into his mouth and nipping at it gently. God, he would have given anything to bite harder – to draw blood – but he wouldn’t. That would have been too dangerous. Slowly, his lips moved inwards, kissing and sucking every inch of Sam’s flesh he could reach. It was no secret that Sam tasted amazing and Dean couldn’t hold back the deep groans that were spilling from his throat. 

Finally, Dean reached his destination, sucking just the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth. He smiled around his lover’s member when the small action had Sam moaning and arching his back off the mattress, pushing his lower body towards Dean in a silent plea for the other man to take more of him in. And what kind of a partner would Dean be if he didn’t oblige? His movements were slow, taking Sam’s length into his mouth inch by inch because he hadn’t done this in a while. Dean only sucked men’s dicks when he thought were worth it, and not many met the criteria

“Oh fuck…Dean, please?” Sam begged, one hand moving to the back of Dean’s head, and pushing him down gently, getting Dean to take more of his cock into his mouth. Dean pushed his hand away after a few seconds, but Sam didn’t think too much of it. After all, Dean was controlling and Sam was aware of that. So Sam fisted his hands in the silk sheets beneath him instead, moaning softly once more as Dean rolled his balls in his palm, giving Sam more pleasure than he had felt in a really long time. Even with Jessica, it had never felt _this_ good.

Although Dean knew that Sam was so hard he could cut glass and could explode at any moment, he didn’t want to stop. It was pure will-power that helped him pull off Sam’s dick, not wanting the younger man to cum prematurely. He still had plans for Sam, after all, and that would have all been ruined if Sam came right now. Slowly, he kissed a trail from Sam’s cock downwards, lips pressing against Sam’s balls briefly before he kissed Sam’s perineum and traveled lower still.

Once he was low enough, Dean pressed his thumbs between Sam’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide before he dipped his head, tongue pressing against Sam’s tightly puckered hole as another small moan broke from him. He knew this was going to be better than lube. It was more personal and that’s exactly what he wanted for his and Sam’s first time. Sam’s taste was so much better here, too – musky and some flavor Dean could only describe as _Sam_. This was something he had never done before. No one had ever seemed worthy enough to make him want to prepare them with his tongue. Sam was different though and Dean wanted to make sure the younger man knew it. 

Again, Sam arched off the mattress when Dean swiped his tongue over his hole. Sam was new to all of this and Dean knew it, and somehow Dean managed to be able to make Sam feel so damn good without even trying. It kind of made Sam wonder how many times Dean had done this before; surprisingly, just thinking about it made Sam jealous. “Ungh…Dean, oh God, yes, please, babe,” Sam babbled, head tossing on the pillow beneath him. If Dean kept this up, there was no way Sam would be able to hold back his orgasm. “Please…stop…just….do it already. Gonna make me cum too early, Dean.”

Pulling his head back, Dean frowned down at Sam, trying to understand what the younger man was trying to tell him. One minute Sam was begging for him to keep going and now he was begging him to stop and just get on with it, which wasn’t going to happen. Sam wasn’t prepared enough for someone who had never done this before. “No, you’re not ready yet,” Dean explained, still frowning at Sam. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” Again, he dipped his head, ready to continue what he had been doing moments earlier.

Before Dean could get back to what he’d been doing, Sam pushed his head back, closing his legs as much as he could with the hold Dean still had on him. “No, stop it,” he mumbled with a small shake of his head. “I _am_ ready. I think I would know that a little better than you, don’t you think? No offense, but it’s my body.” Quickly, Sam sat up, pushing Dean back onto his ass so he could sit on his lap. “Just get the lube and do what you have to, but I don’t want to wait too long, and I don’t want to cum too early and mess this up.”

When Sam manhandled him like that, Dean growled in frustration, not done with his work on the younger man. “Sammy,” he groaned once he had Sam in his lap, head falling between his shoulder blades. Another growl escaped him as Sam started nipping and sucking at his flesh. He was probably leaving marks behind and Dean didn’t even care. Sam was pressing down on Dean’s aching member and there was no way Dean could deny that he wanted Sam as much as Sam wanted him right now. He supposed he could always try his original plan with Sam some other time. They both needed this too much for either of them to enjoy stretching it out any longer at the moment.

Without giving it another thought, Dean moved faster than any human could and had Sam flat on his back once more. He quickly grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, slowly pushing one past the tight ring of muscle that was still wet with his saliva, which made it easier for Dean to get his finger in. Sam groaned in pleasure and Dean soon added another finger, scissoring the digits teasingly inside the younger man, opening him for his cock.

As soon as Sam started pushing back against his fingers, Dean added a third, just to make sure Sam was well-prepared because this was his first time. It wasn’t long after that he was pulling his fingers away and replacing them with his lube-slick cock, slowly pushing into Sam’s stretched hole. Both men’s moans and groans mingled as well as their breaths as Sam crushed his lips against Dean’s, mouth opening instantly to allow Dean’s tongue inside. Dean was exuding all of his will-power to hold still so Sam could get used to the invasion, but the younger man wasn’t making it easy with the way he was clenching around Dean’s dick, making Dean just want to pound into Sam’s tight body. But he waited, knowing that if he moved too soon there was a chance he could hurt Sam, which was the last thing he wanted.

After a few more minutes, Dean rolled his hips, smiling down at Sam when the younger man moaned in pleasure, eyes squeezed tightly closed. That was his cue that Sam was ready for him to move. Dean pulled his hips back so that his dick was almost all the way out of Sam before slowly pushing back in, gritting his teeth as pleasure surged through him. The way Sam was clenching and unclenching around him and the way that Sam was holding onto him, one leg wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist, was really turning him on. His thrusts soon became faster, rougher, which elicited louder moans from Sam, encouraging Dean to move faster still.

Sam’s hand moved to grab one of Dean’s, forcing the older man’s fingers to wrap around his dick, hips bucking as they pushed his cock into Dean’s hand and his ass back against Dean’s dick, eliciting more moans from him. If he would have known having sex with a guy felt this good, he probably would have tried it sooner. “Oh God, Dean…” he mumbled, biting into his bottom lip as he met Dean’s every thrust. “Fuck…m’gonna cum, babe. Oh God…cum with me, Dean…please?”

True to his word, Sam came with a loud shout when Dean hit his prostate one last time, his back arching off the mattress as his fingers dug tightly into Dean’s back. As Sam came, his inner muscles clenched hard around Dean’s cock, pulling the older man over the edge. Dean groaned Sam’s name as he filled the younger man’s body with his spunk, some of his cum leaking out over his slowly softening dick. Sex with Sam was definitely one hundred times better than jerking off to the image of Sam after bidding him good night as far as Dean was concerned and he kind of couldn’t wait to do it again, even if he couldn’t move his body right now.

He barely remembered to roll onto his side so he didn’t crush Sam before he collapsed onto the mattress, pulling the soft sheet over his lower body so he didn’t feel so exposed. Sooner or later, Dean knew that he was going to have to get a washcloth or something to clean them up, because he had Sam’s cum on his hand and all over his torso and Sam’s thighs and stomach were a mess as well. For now though, he needed to catch his breath and get the feeling back in his legs, so he wasn’t going anywhere. 

When Sam rolled onto his side and placed his head on Dean’s chest, the older man jumped slightly, not used to cuddling once the sex was done. Usually, he just sent his partner away because it was a matter of necessity, not a matter of pleasure. But he didn’t want to send Sam away for some reason. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders, fingers gently moving up and down Sam’s arm in what he hoped to be a soothing motion. “You okay?” he asked after a few moments, wanting to be sure that he hadn’t hurt Sam because they moved too fast.

“Better than okay,” Sam whispered, snuggling up against Dean closer. It was weird how safe and loved he felt cuddling with Dean after everything the older man had done to him – how warm he felt, although Dean’s skin was eerily cold. “That was amazing, Dean. Thank you.” Sighing, Sam nuzzled into the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in Dean’s scent, which was just a little bit intoxicating in Sam’s opinion.

A small chuckle escaped Dean when Sam thanked him for having sex with him, the older man unsure why Sam felt the need. “For what?” he asked, pulling Sam against his body more possessively just in case Sam thought he was getting up and leaving. By the way Sam was lying here, Dean didn’t think that was going to be an issue, but he was more than willing to keep Sam here by force if it was necessary. Of course, Sam only threw his arm over Dean’s waist and closed his eyes, so Dean eased up a little.

Smiling softly, Sam answered sleepily, “For showing me what I wanted.” If it hadn’t been for Dean kissing him and then telling him that he didn’t want this, Sam probably would have just gone back to his room and went to bed. This was a much better turn out for the evening in Sam’s eyes. He couldn’t speak for Dean, of course, but he had a feeling the older man felt the same way. 

Now, it was Dean’s turn to smile. He pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead once he noticed that the younger man’s breathing had slowed down and evened out, letting Dean know that Sam was sleeping now. “You’re welcome, Sammy,” he whispered softly. “But I’m the one who should be thanking you.” Sighing, Dean placed his free hand under his head, staring at his ceiling as he wondered If maybe he had been wrong about love his entire life. Maybe true love really did exist; maybe he was experiencing it right now with Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Sam woke in Dean’s bed alone, bringing a small frown to the young man’s lips. Last night had been a real turning point in his and Dean’s relationship and Sam thought Dean would have at least been here in the morning when Sam woke up. Apparently, he’d been wrong. He wasn’t going to admit that he felt a little disappointed that Dean wasn’t here, though. Instead, Sam was going to get out of bed and look for Dean so they could talk about what happened last night. Clearly, their relationship was about to drastically change and Sam wanted to know what that meant for him.

“Dean?” Sam called as he grabbed the sweat-pants he had been wearing the night before, not even bothering with his boxers. “Dean, where are you?” When he received no answer, Sam headed out of the room, zipping his hoodie on his way. There was no point in flaunting what he and Dean had done the night before, after all. Besides, he wasn’t sure if he wanted all of the servants to know that Dean had made him his bitch last night. It was better to just keep the information between the two of them. Hopefully Dean felt the same way. “Dean?” he asked once more as he rounded the corner, noticing there was a door ajar.

It made sense to Sam that Dean would be in that room so he gently knocked, not wanting to rudely walk in uninvited. There was no answer, but Sam’s interest was already piqued. He was curious about what was in this room because Dean was never very forthcoming with a tour. Sure, Sam had seen almost every room in this mansion, but when he’d asked about this room before, Dean clammed up and told him that he didn’t need to be in there for any reason. Well, Sam was all about trust, and if Dean wanted to start a relationship with him, then he was going to have to show Sam everything.

Although there was a part of Sam screaming at him to just turn around and keep looking for Dean, there was a bigger part of him telling him to get his ass in that room and take a look at what Dean was hiding. Once inside, Sam pushed the door closed gently, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized that he hadn’t been caught. The servants didn’t really respond to him very well, except Jo, so he knew if they had been walking by at this particular moment, he would have been screwed.

At first glance, this room looked like all of the others; dark and spacious with one large glass door leading outside to a balcony. Really, the balcony was the only difference between this room and the others he had seen. However, when he took a closer look, he noticed there was something on the lone round table. It was a rose encased by a glass cover and it was levitating off the surface of the table. That wasn’t something you saw every day and it only intrigued Sam more. He needed to know why this was here and what it meant. It almost seemed like magic.

Slowly, Sam made his way to the table in an attempt to get a closer look. This was definitely something he was going to have to ask Dean about. Just as he was about to touch the glass, the door slammed, causing Sam to jump slightly. His eyes widened when he saw Dean standing in the doorway, the small amount of light coming through the closed curtains casting Dean in shadows. “Dean…” he breathed, slowly moving away from the table.

“What the hell are you doing in here, Sam?” Dean asked, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he tried to reign in his anger. No one came into this room without his permission and he’d explained that to Sam when he gave him the tour. Sam was probably just too busy complaining about the fact that he wasn’t allowed to see this room to listen. Now, Dean was pissed and he needed to figure out how he was going to punish Sam for this display of disobedience. “Get out,” he whispered in his rage, grabbing Sam when the younger man got closer to him. “Get the fuck out of here, Sam!”

Before Sam had a chance to explain himself, Dean had his hands on him and he was shoving Sam out of the room, throwing him into the opposite wall. “Dean, wait. Let me explain!” he begged, hissing in pain as Dean grabbed him again, dragging him towards the stair that led to the tower where Sam had been kept his first few days here. “Dean, please? Don’t make me go back up there, please?! I was just looking for you. The door was open and I thought maybe you were in there. I wanted to talk to you, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t listening to Sam as he pleaded his case, knowing that if he didn’t lock Sam up in the tower there was a chance Sam could get hurt. After the curse had been placed on him, Dean had never been very good at controlling his temper, and he didn’t want to do something he would regret later and lose Sam forever. “That doesn’t mean you have the right to just walk in whenever you please, Sam!” Dean growled, all but dragging Sam towards the stairs. “I thought you understood my boundaries and respected them!”

As he was dragged towards his former prison, Sam tried digging his heels into the carpet, needing to make Dean stop so he could explain himself. “Dean, please, just stop?” Sam begged softly, frowning when he realized just how strong Dean was. Nothing he was doing to keep himself in place was working and Dean was smaller than him, so it should have worked at least a little bit. “Dean, stop it, you’re hurting me!” Sam tried to explain as he wiggled his wrist within Dean’s tight grasp. “Stop it!”

A harsh chuckle escaped Dean when Sam told him that he was hurting him, the older man giving his head a small shake. “Trust me when I tell you, Sam, this isn’t half of what I _could_ be doing to you. Don’t you realize that by doing this, I’m trying to help you?!” Barking out another laugh, Dean answered himself, “Probably not. What was I thinking? You always were a selfish little brat!”

When they finally reached the stairs, Dean tugged Sam a little too roughly, bringing him crashing to his knees. Dean’s eyes widened when Sam cried out in pain, his anger slowly bleeding away to concern as he dropped to his knees and immediately began checking Sam over for any injuries. “Oh God, Sammy,” he whispered, head shaking slightly as he cupped Sam’s cheek in his hand. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I was just…so mad because you went in that room and – God, it’s no excuse, and I know that.” His thumb gently brushed against Sam’s cheek bone, Dean licking his lips as he asked, “Are you okay, baby?”

Everything happened so fast and this whole situation had spun out of control. Now Sam at least had Dean’s attention and he was going to take advantage of that fact. “Dean, please, don’t be mad at me. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. I was just curious.” Slowly, Sam dared to cup the side of Dean’s neck, pressing his forehead against Dean’s as his eyes slid closed. “Please…don’t make me go back up there. I’ll do anything, please?” The fact that Dean asked him if he was okay barely registered, making Sam’s answer delayed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t want to go up there.”

Slowly, Dean shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. “No baby, I won’t make you go up there. I promise, Sammy.” That seemed to calm his lover down, Sam’s heartbeat returning to normal as well as his breathing. After a few seconds, however, Dean could tell Sam wasn’t okay – he could smell the blood. “Sammy, are you bleeding?” Dean asked, pulling back and quickly checking every inch of Sam he could reach. When he found the source of the blood, it became overwhelming, sending Dean flying backwards against the wall, fingers clutching at the stones. “Sammy, please…you have to get away from me. _Now_!”

Sam was really confused now. One minute, Dean had been hugging him and reassuring him and now he was warning him to get away. It didn’t take long to realize there was something wrong, and Sam’s suspicions were only heightened when he looked at Dean’s eyes, which were now pitch black, and it looked like his canine teeth may have extended. “Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asked softly, pulling his pant leg down from when Dean had rolled it up to reveal Sam’s new wound. “Dean, c’mon, talk to me,” he whispered as he dared a few steps closer to Dean.

“Get back, Sam!” Dean warned, eyes closing as he tried to control the monster inside him begging to be let free. If he allowed that, there would be nothing left of Sam. “Just get away from me, Sam. I’m dangerous.” His hands shook as he clung to the wall, fingernails scraping away the stone in little pieces as the monster fought him. “I just need a minute, Sammy. I need to…calm down. And I can’t do that if you’re bleeding all over the place.”

Another frown came to Sam’s lips when Dean told him that he needed to calm down. There was no way his brain was making sense right now as it screamed one word at him: _vampire_. But it was impossible. There was no way Dean was a vampire because they didn’t exist. Only in the movies, and this wasn’t a movie. This was Sam’s life now and he didn’t think he could handle the idea of vampires being real. After all, that begged the question that if vampires were real, what other things that went bump in the night were real as well? “Dean, I’m not going anywhere. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Before Sam knew it, Dean was shoving him into the opposite wall, hands gripping his upper arms in a death grip. “It’s the curse, Sam!” Dean yelled, black eyes staring into Sam’s hazels pleadingly, as if Dean was begging him to listen and just get the hell away. “I’m a dick and I fucked with the wrong person so she gave me what was coming to me. She made me a monster on the outside because that’s what I was on the inside. I’m a monster, Sam! And you’re playing with fire by not listening to me when I tell you to back the fuck off!”

Although he knew that he should be scared, Sam wasn’t. Deep down, he knew that Dean would fight whatever this damn curse did to him so he wouldn’t hurt Sam. “You won’t hurt me, Dean. I know that.” Slowly, he reached up with one hand and touched Dean’s cheek, gasping softly when Dean bowed his head and forced Sam to stop touching him. “Dean, please…just explain to me what’s going on here.” He understood that Dean was worried he was going to hurt him, and he was pretty sure that he knew what Dean was, but he wanted to know for sure. Sam wanted to hear Dean say the word.

Listening to Sam’s voice was really helping to calm Dean down, though he still wasn’t sure he could trust himself around the younger man. Dean was still dangerous and Sam had to understand that. But he didn’t know how to make Sam understand that. “You need to get your leg cleaned up and get it bandaged before someone else smells the blood,” Dean warned, knowing that if any of his servants caught wind of the scent – especially Nick – more blood was going to be spilled. “I’ll get you to my room and we’ll deal with it.”

Dean was very careful with Sam the whole way to his room, making sure to keep Sam leaning against him even though Sam insisted he was fine enough to walk. Luckily, they didn’t pass any of the servants on their trek back to Dean’s room, which the older man was thankful for. He all but slammed his door closed when they finally got inside, instantly throwing the lock in place. “Here, get on the bed,” Dean mumbled, helping Sam to sit on the bed before he moved to the adjoining bathroom and grabbed some bandages and a wet washcloth. “Let me see it.”

The frown on Dean’s lips deepened when Sam let him see his leg, the older man feeling awful for being the cause of Sam getting injured. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm him down as the scent of Sam’s blood wafted over him. Slowly, he dabbed at Sam’s wound, frowning once more when Sam hissed in pain. He knew that it was going to hurt, but it needed to be cleaned and Dean needed to get it bandaged up before Sam could leave his room. 

“It’s fine, Dean,” Sam assured him with a small frown of his own. “ _I’m_ fine. You didn’t hurt me on purpose, so you don’t have to keep apologizing.” Biting into his bottom lip as Dean worked so he didn’t make too much noise. He didn’t want to seem like a cry-baby, and after all, it was only a little cut. “So…why did you want me to get away from you back there?” he asked, knowing this probably wasn’t the best time to be asking questions, but he was just too curious to wait. “I mean, you seemed pretty freaked about my blood.”

Usually, Dean was pretty good with blood, but when it came to Sam, there were a lot of things he was screwing up, it seemed. “It just caught me by surprise,” Dean answered with a small frown. “I’m…the curse, it turned me into…a vampire.” Even to his own ears, it sounded ridiculous, and this was _his_ life. “Not just me, either. All of us. Everyone in the mansion. “I can handle the cravings most of the time, but with you…it’s different. I could have ripped you apart back there, Sam. You should have listened to me.” Taping the gauze onto Sam’s leg with medical tape, Dean sighed, looking up at the younger man. “You think I’m nuts, don’t you?”

When Dean asked if he thought that he was nuts, Sam shook his head as he laughed softly. “Not at all,” he assured Dean. “I mean, I should, but I don’t. I saw your eyes and the way your teeth extended; definitely a vampire.” He covered his leg back up when Dean was done bandaging him up, figuring there was no need to keep it on display like that. “So…everyone is like you? Even Nick?” That would explain why Nick had been looking at his neck like it was a juice bar the other night when he attacked him. Thank God Dean had gotten there when he did otherwise that could have gone in a completely different direction. 

There was another question bugging Sam now though and he knew it was none of his business, but he just had to ask. “Do you kill people?” It probably wasn’t the best way to word it, but Sam didn’t know how to ask someone if they drank human blood without it sounding weird. He felt like he’d fallen into that sappy movie Jessica loved so much about the vampire who fell in love with the high school girl and they lived happily ever after, or whatever. Was that what his life was like now?

Now it was Dean’s turn to chuckle. No one had ever asked him that before and as much as he tried to hold back his laughter, he couldn’t help it. “No, we eat animal blood. I don’t allow them to eat human blood unless the person is willing, which is rare because they don’t leave the mansion and we don’t have visitors often.” Biting into his lip, Dean got more serious as he added, “It would only make the statement that we’re monsters even truer if I allowed them to roam the streets and kill mindlessly.” That was the worst thing about the curse as far as Dean was concerned. Sure, it was one thing to be a human who acted like a monster, but it was a completely different thing to be an actual monster. Dean was trying to make the best of their situation, but sometimes it was hard. 

It wasn’t hard to see the self-loathing in Dean’s eyes as his spoke about his situation, making Sam frown softly as he cupped the side of Dean’s cheek. “I don’t think you’re a monster,” Sam whispered as his thumb stroked Dean’s cheek-bone. He nearly gasped when Dean looked up at him because Dean looked so vulnerable, his emotions laid out on the line for Sam to see for the first time since Sam had been here. There was nothing Sam could have done to stop the way his head dipped and his lips crushed against Dean’s.

A surprised moan escaped Dean when Sam planted one on him, the older man taking a few seconds to process that Sam was kissing him before he was returning the gesture. His hands moved to Sam’s hips, pulling him closer. Sam took the hint and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, using his new grip to drag Dean closer. Dean growled low in his throat as the kiss continued, knocking Sam’s legs away briefly so he could crawl onto the bed with the younger man before Sam had his legs wrapped around him again. “Ungh…we shouldn’t be doing this with your knee. It could start bleeding again,” Dean warned, telling himself more than Sam because he knew this was dangerous.

Sliding his hand into Dean’s hair and yanking on it so Dean’s lips were centimeters away from his, Sam ordered, “Shut up, Dean. For once, just shut up and take what you want without holding back because you’re scared.” He had a feeling that before Dean kissed him, he’d been thinking about doing it for a while before he actually went through with it. The way Dean had stared at him while they were together and the way he seemed so upset when they said good night had Sam wondering if Dean had been hiding something from him. Apparently, he had been and Sam didn’t want Dean to start doing that shit again. If they wanted to make this work, they needed to be honest with each other. Dean needed to ask Sam if he was allowed to do the things he wanted and not just keep them bottled up inside until he exploded.

Although he wasn’t going to openly admit it, Dean kind of liked the way Sam was controlling the situation now, ordering Dean to do things. No one had ever had the guts to order Dean around and he probably would have hurt anyone else who had done it. There was just something about the way Sam’s voice and his demeanor changed that really turned Dean on. “Fine,” he answered, dipping his head once more and capturing Sam’s lips in a hungry kiss, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling back completely. His hands pulled at Sam’s clothing as he complained, “I want these off you… _now_.”

When Dean told him he wanted his clothes off, Sam nodded, wanting the exact same thing as soon as possible. His hands shot to the hem of his T-shirt, tugging the fabric up and off his body, tossing the shirt haphazardly across the room, not too concerned where it landed. He then gripped the hem of Dean’s shirt, tugging at it until he finally managed to get it off his vampire before he worked the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans open, shoving his hand into Dean’s boxers and wrapping his fingers around Dean’s hard length as soon as he was able to.

Dean groaned softly when Sam took his aching member in hand, head hanging between his shoulder blades as he panted out unnecessary breaths. “Fuck Sammy,” he growled before he captured Sam’s lips in another hungry, desperate kiss. Gripping Sam’s waist so they wouldn’t lose contact, Dean rolled them over so he wouldn’t have to worry about holding himself up so he didn’t crush Sam. His hands quickly moved to the waistband of Sam’s sweat-pants, yanking them down the younger man’s legs to his knees, which was the farthest he could get them in their current position. It was enough for now, though.

Being flipped was a huge surprise to Sam, the younger man having figured that Dean would have wanted to be on top tonight. Of course, he wasn’t complaining about how they were lying, he just wanted to get on with the show. After all, Sam had been horny for another round with Dean since he saw his eyes turning dark black and now he was finally going to get what he wanted. They were lucky Sam wasn’t cumming right now. “Dean…want you,” Sam moaned softly, licking his lips as he ground his ass down against Dean’s crotch. “Now babe, please?”

He wasn’t sure he could have said no even if he had wanted to when Sam started grinding down on his crotch, groaning in pleasure at the friction though it wasn’t nearly enough. “Sammy,” he gasped, gripping Sam’s hips once more so he could flip them back to the position they had started in, grinding his hips down against Sam’s desperately. It felt like it had been so long since they’d been together and Dean was about to lose it even though they’d just done this last night. He just hoped Sam was feeling the same way.

As quickly as he could manage, Dean pulled the younger man’s sweats the rest of the way down his body, letting them pool at Sam’s ankles because he didn’t want to lose the contact they had. He then did the same with his jeans, kicking them off his ankles as his hand went to Sam’s cock, stroking the younger man’s leaking member. His lips slid away from Sam’s, smiling softly when his lover let out a small whimper. Instead, his lips pressed against Sam’s neck, sliding downward until he reached Sam’s cock, taking the younger man deep into his mouth. 

His hands slid down Sam’s hips, grabbing at the fabric still on his lover’s body and pulling it the rest of the way off, Sam’s dick falling from his lips with an obscene _pop_. Once Sam’s sweats and boxers were off, Dean crawled back up his lover’s body, kissing a path as he went. When he reached Sam’s lips again, he quickly captured them with his own, tongue delving into Sam’s mouth, tangling with his own. 

Slowly, Dean’s hand trailed down Sam’s chest, thumb brushing over the younger man’s nipples before sliding lower, taking Sam’s dick in his hand and stroking the younger man teasingly, giving Sam almost no pleasure. A small smile came to his lips when Sam whimpered and bucked into his hand, though he didn’t move to give his lover any more friction. 

“Ungh…Dean, please?” Sam whimpered, trying to buck up into Dean’s touch. The older man was using his body to keep Sam in place and torturing him with the barely-there contact. “Dean,” he whined, his own hand moving to wrap around his cock and Dean’s hand, only to have Dean catch his wrist and pull it away, shaking his head. “Please?”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face seeing how damn eager his lover was. He didn’t think he had ever seen Sam so desperate and he kind of liked it. But he knew that he couldn’t keep Sam on edge like this for long; that would have been cruel. His hand was already moving a bit faster, applying a little more pressure. The sounds of pleasure spilling from Sam’s lips were even more satisfying than his lover’s pleas. “What do you want me to do to you, Sammy?” he asked, lips once again finding Sam’s throat, teeth scraping against the tender flesh.

He didn’t really know what he wanted Dean to do, honestly. There were so many things he wanted from his boyfriend, but he didn’t know how to put them into words. So, Sam pushed Dean off of him, rolling so that he was on top now. Crawling down Dean's body, Sam stopped once his head was positioned between Dean's legs. Slowly, he licked his lips, pressing a kiss to each of Dean's inner thighs, teasing him before the real fun happened.

When Sam knelt between his legs, Dean let his legs drop open, watching his human. He knew what was going to happen, and he was more than willing to allow it. Again, he moaned as Sam's mouth was on him, pressing kisses to his thighs. His hands went to the sheets, grabbing them in a white knuckled grip as he was relentlessly tortured, waiting for Sam to get with the program. "Sam, come on, stop teasing," he complained, biting his bottom lip once more.

Smiling, Sam ran his hands over Dean's legs, his fingers coming so close to touching Dean's throbbing erection before he pushed them upwards, running them along Dean's abdomen instead. Again, he smiled as he heard Dean almost whimper. Finally, Sam couldn't stand to tease anymore, feeling like he needed to taste Dean almost as badly as he needed to breathe.

With another smile, Sam grasped the base of Dean's shaft, lowering his head to take Dean's cock deep in his mouth, humming around his length, doing everything he thought Dean would like. After all, last night he hadn’t really been able to pleasure Dean as he had pleasured Sam. Right now, he was going to right that wrong.

Dean gasped as he felt Sam's mouth cover his cock. It took all the strength he had not to buck his hips and drive his aching erection deeper into his boyfriend's willing mouth. "Oh, God...Sam," Dean moaned, biting his bottom lip as he tried desperately to hold still. 

Slowly, Sam pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock before circling it around the tip. Again, he took his boyfriend in his mouth, just the crown, sucking hard, drawing yet another moan out of Dean. Opening his mouth wide, Sam took Dean deep again, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing, letting Dean feel his throat work against the tip of his cock before bobbing his head up and down, his hand jacking the lower part of Dean's shaft that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore, and he had to move. Slowly, he brought his hand to the back of his boyfriend's head, pushing him down further, forcing his cock deeper. He could tell when Sam just stopped moving all together and let him do all the work, but that was fine. As long as Sam was sucking, he was okay with anything else. Again, he moaned as he felt Sam's free hand cupping his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Sam kept sucking and teasing Dean's cock with his lips and tongue, hand gently squeezing Dean's sac until he could feel that Dean was close. He stopped then, not wanting his vampire to cum just yet. Pulling off Dean's cock, Sam smiled up at his lover, loving the way he looked right now. He then crawled up his boyfriend's body, grabbing his shoulder and rolling so that Dean lay on top of him. "Fuck me, Dean," he begged, grinding his cock against Dean's spit-slick member.

Dipping his head, Dean captured his boyfriend's lips with his own. Slowly, he ran his hands down Sam's sides, gripping his hips and pulling his boyfriend's ass off the bed, kneading the firm flesh. Breaking the kiss for air, he brought his right hand back up his lover’s body, his left still groping Sam's ass. Gently, he placed his index and middle fingers at Sam's mouth, letting him know he wanted him to suck on them. Sam did as he was silently told, wrapping his tongue around them before Dean pulled them away.

Again, Dean trailed his hand down Sam's body, careful not to touch him with his wet fingers. Once his hand was at his boyfriend's ass again, Dean slowly spread Sam's ass cheeks, eliciting a small moan from Sam. "Shhh...I got you, Sammy," he whispered, pushing one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle at Sam's entrance, pushing in slowly. 

Sam gasped as his vampire’s index finger breached him, moaning softly as Dean moved his finger in and out of his hole. "Dean..." he moaned, pushing his hips down as Dean's finger worked him, needing to feel Dean inside him. Again, he moaned as Dean added a second finger, gripping Dean's shoulder as he felt his boyfriend's fingers scissoring inside of him, opening him for what was to come. Sam threw his head forward, letting it fall to the crook of Dean's neck, his hot breath fanning over Dean's neck and shoulder as he gasped from the sensations running through him. 

Slowly, Dean pulled his fingers from his boyfriend's ass, holding his hips in place as he slid his still slick cock inside Sam's stretched hole. He made sure to go slow, sliding himself in inch by inch until he was buried balls-deep so he didn't hurt Sam. It was so hard to hold still when he felt Sam's ass clenching around him, but he knew he had to; he had to give Sam time to adjust to the invasion before he just mindlessly fucked him. After all, they weren’t using real lube, so he didn’t want to hurt Sam by being too rough.

Sam could see how much strain Dean was putting on himself as he tried not to move, tried to give Sam time to adjust to his full length inside of him. As he began to get used to the sensation, he rocked his hips a little, testing the waters, so to speak. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, Dean, come on, move."

He didn't have to tell Dean twice. As soon as he heard the word 'move,' Dean pulled almost completely out before thrusting back inside, setting a good rhythm. He moaned as he felt Sam's short, blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders. "Are you okay, Sam?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew Sam wasn't used to having sex with men, and that he was going to have to take it slow, but it was just so damn hard. And, really, it was all Sam's fault for being so fucking hot while in bed. 

Letting out the breath that he had been holding, Sam nodded again, pulling on Dean's shoulders to get him closer as he rocked his hips, pushing his ass further down onto Dean's hard cock. "Y-Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." He moved his arms so that his left arm was on Dean's back, palm flat in the center of it while his right arm wrapped around Dean's neck, long digits tangling in his short hair. "I need you, Dean. Please?" Roughly, Sam pulled Dean's head downwards, locking their lips with brutal force. "Please, Dean?" Sam begged as he broke the kiss, only to do it again, their teeth clacking together as Sam tried to devour him.

He didn't know what Sam wanted, and it pissed him off. If he was going to make this as enjoyable as possible for the younger man, Dean needed to know exactly what his lover needed. As the kiss was broken again, Dean looked into Sam's eyes, seeing that his boyfriend was pretty much taken over by his need for Dean. "Sam, what do you need?" he asked, hoping to get through to his human. Slowly, he dipped his head, kissing Sam's neck. "This?" he asked, allowing his lips to barely touch Sam's skin again, smiling as he heard his boyfriend moan. 

Removing his right hand from Sam's hip, he dragged it across Sam's lower abdomen, slowly making his way to his boyfriend's throbbing erection. Once his hand was where he wanted it, Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's hard shaft, slowly stroking him, rubbing his thumb over Sam's slit before pivoting his wrist and sliding his hand back down. "Or is this what you want, Sam?" he asked, dropping his head so he could kiss Sam's collarbone. 

"Ungh...Dean," Sam moaned, pushing the hand that was resting on Dean's back down, effectively pressing Dean's body closer to his. "Harder, Dean," he ordered, feeling his release coming quickly with every stroke of Dean's skilled hand. 

Dean nodded, bracing himself by placing the hand that wasn't working his boyfriend on the bed beside Sam's head. He thrust his cock in deeper, angling his hips so the tip of his dick hit Sam's prostate, smiling as he heard his boyfriend moan in approval. With each thrust, the bed moved with them, slamming off the wall before moving back down to do it again in time with Dean's brutal pace. Sam's hands were back on Dean's shoulders now, holding on with bruising force, cluing Dean in that Sam was about to cum.

Soft pants and small moans were spilling from Sam’s lips as he felt his release coming on him, fingers digging into Dean’s shoulders harder. “Dean…b-bite me when we cum,” he ordered, the command ending on a groan. “Please…want you to bite me when we cum.”

Although he was really into this and didn’t want to stop, Dean pulled his head back, staring down at Sam in shock. “What?!” he asked, quickly shaking his head. “I’m not going to bite you, Sam! What the hell are you thinking?!” He knew from earlier in the stairway that Sam liked to play with fire, but this was pushing it just a little too far in Dean’s opinion. There was no way he was allowing this to happen.

He had known it was going to be a long shot, but Sam really wanted this. Sam was even willing to get Dean so pissed off that he would _want_ to bite him if he had to. But he was going to take a more subtle approach first. After all, he wanted this bad enough that he wasn’t above begging for it. Maybe Dean had some kind of hero complex or something and he would give Sam what he wanted just because he was begging. It was worth a shot at least. “Dean, please…I-I want this. Please? Do it for me?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to – he did! Dean _really_ wanted to taste Sam. But he was worried. “If I bite you, there’s a chance I won’t be able to stop,” Dean whispered, the shame he felt clear in his voice. He didn’t like laying everything out there for Sam because for some reason, the younger man didn’t think he was the monster he truly felt himself to be. If Dean let himself give into Sam’s pleading and the monstrous instincts inside screaming at him to just go for it, he knew this would end badly.

Sometimes Dean could be very stubborn and it really annoyed Sam. He had only known Dean for a few weeks and he could already tell that he was a stubborn bastard, which wasn’t good for Sam because he was the same way. But Sam didn’t take no for an answer for very long and he wasn’t going to let Dean make this decision by himself. According to Jessica, Sam did this thing with his eyes that was apparently irresistible, and Sam was about to try it out on Dean right now. So, giving Dean _the look_ as Jessica called it, he whispered, “Dean, you’re not going to hurt me. I trust you. Please?”

None of this made any sense to him, but for some reason, those eyes were making Dean do stupid things. If Sam believed in him, there was no reason why he couldn’t do this, right? At least that’s what Dean hoped. Although he didn’t really want to, Dean nodded, letting his lover know that he would bite him when they came, his own orgasm quickly approaching as he slammed into his human’s body. When he heard the soft, panted ‘now’ from Sam, Dean’s teeth elongated moments before he sunk his fangs into Sam’s flesh, moaning softly as Sam’s blood gushed onto his tongue, his taste buds exploding with Sam’s unique flavor. The beast within him perked up, though he shoved him back down, not willing to hurt Sam. He may have been a monster, but he was going to fight it for as long as he could, dammit!

As soon as Dean’s teeth penetrated his flesh, Sam’s body tensed up, cum shooting from his cock, wetting his and Dean’s stomach’s moments before he felt Dean’s cum filling him up. His fingers dug deeper into Dean’s back as he panted out his breaths, eyes squeezing tightly closed as Dean continued to drink from him, his vampire’s teeth tearing at his flesh as it tried to scab over quickly and stop the blood flow. 

After a few more gulps, Dean pulled back, the action taking everything in him, tongue licking over the wound to gather up any blood spilling from the small punctures before he ran the back of his hand over his lips, looking down at Sam. “You okay, baby?” he asked, fangs already retracted so he didn’t talk funny.

Slowly, Sam nodded, letting Dean know that he was fine. “See,” he mumbled, giving his vampire a small smile. “I told you that you wouldn’t hurt me.” His smile widened and became a little more smug when Dean shook his head and chuckled. “You worry too much.”

“You don’t worry enough,” Dean countered, pushing himself off the bed and heading into the bathroom, gathering up some supplies before heading back into the room with Sam, noticing the younger man had been watching his every move. He didn’t think Sam was scared of him, but maybe it was a sign of Sam being a little too attached. Either way, Dean kind of liked it. Dean didn’t mind if Sam was too attached because that meant that he wasn’t going to leave any time soon, which was exactly what he wanted.

Laying his supplies on the bed, Dean gently touched Sam’s chin, turning his head so he could get a good look at the damage to Sam’s neck. It wasn’t that bad, actually. It could have been worse, anyway. All in all, Dean had done a pretty good job at keeping the monster in check. Lucky for Sam. “All right, let’s get you patched up and then we’ll go from there.” He could tell that the moon was already rising, which meant Sam was probably going to be tired soon. Apparently, sex was more important than food to Sam.

Once he was patched up, Sam yawned, smiling dreamily at Dean. “M’hungry,” he mumbled with a small pout. “But m’tired, too. Maybe…I could have dinner in bed with you and then we can watch some bad TV and fall asleep in each other’s arms?” It was a nice thought, though Sam had a feeling Dean wasn’t going to like his idea. For some reason, Dean didn’t look like the type to eat in his bedroom.

Much to Sam’s surprise, Dean agreed, ordering Jo to bring them dinner. Dean remembered their conversation the night before about cheeseburgers, so he’d had Jo make them for dinner, figuring Sam would be pleased with his decision. So, after devouring two cheeseburgers and a healthy helping of French fries, Sam was lying tucked into Dean’s side as they watched some kind of movie. Sam wasn’t paying attention because he was falling asleep and Dean was too busy watching Sam to really know what was happening.

Almost as soon as Sam fell asleep, there was a burst of light at the foot of the bed and the witch who had cursed Dean soon became visible. “Congratulations Dean,” she smiled, eyes ticking to Sam briefly before she returned her attention to Dean. “You have found true love. The curse is now broken. Everyone in the mansion is now cured of their demons.”

When the woman spoke, Dean’s eyes slowly slid towards Sam, his mind not even processing that the curse was lifted. The only thing he was focused on was the fact that Sam loved him. He never thought that it would be possible for someone to fall in love with him, but he’d been wrong, obviously. And to have Sam be the one to fall in love with him somehow made it even better. It was probably because Sam had seen the monster inside him when he had first come here and then he managed to get past that and actually see the real monster – the vampire – the curse had made him become. And still, Sam loved him. “How-How can you tell he loves me?” Dean asked, hopeful eyes landing on the witch once more.

Another small smile came to the witch’s lips when Dean asked how she could tell. “It’s all in how much he trusts you, Dean,” she explained fondly. “Anyone who could trust another person enough to hold their life in his hands has to have _very_ strong feelings for that person.” Smiling once more, the witch touched Dean’s cheek. “Don’t mess this up, Dean. You’ve been given a second chance. Use it wisely.”

With that, the witch was gone, leaving Dean alone in the room with Sam once more. He could feel there was something different about him now, but he needed to make sure. Quickly, Dean woke Sam with a deep, hungry kiss, something that would have gotten the monster inside him interested in a heartbeat, but nothing happened. He was actually cured! No more vampire.

Sam moaned softly when Dean kissed him, surprised by the action, but definitely not complaining. “Mmm…Dean, what was that for?” he asked once his lips were free once more. “I mean, not that I don’t appreciate kissing you, but I was trying to sleep.” Sam could tell by the way Dean’s skin felt that there was something different about him. And the way Dean was looking at him only added to his suspicions. “What’s wrong? Did I miss something?”

Before answering Sam, Dean leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lips, pulling the younger man closer to his body so Sam could feel his heart beating. “I love you, Sammy,” he whispered before he kissed him again, not wanting to hear Sam’s answer. If he planned on denying his own feelings, Dean didn’t want to hear it because there was nothing that was going to ruin Dean’s good mood right now.

Again, Sam moaned into the kiss, feeling Dean’s heart beating against his chest and smiling softly. It didn’t even register that Dean didn’t have a heartbeat earlier. “I love you too,” he smiled once his lips were free again. “What’s this about? You have an epiphany or something and just feel the need to express your love for me all of a sudden?” Finally, it dawned on Sam that Dean had a heartbeat and his skin wasn’t as cold as it had been before. He wasn’t as pale either, which only meant one thing. “Oh my God, Dean, are you human again?!” Sam asked, moaning once more as Dean answered him with another kiss.

“We all are,” Dean finally answered. “Because of you.” Noticing that Sam looked confused as hell, Dean explained, “The witch came to me while you were sleeping. She told me the curse was lifted because you were in love with me and she made us all human again.” Biting into his bottom lip, Dean whispered sheepishly, “I probably should have waited until morning to tell you, but I was just so…excited. I wanted you to know right away. I mean, I wanted to thank you right away.”

A small chuckle escaped Sam when Dean thanked him, the younger man giving his head a small shake. “You want to thank me for falling in love with you? Wow, that’s a first,” Sam smiled, his hand moving to cup Dean’s cheek gently. “Well, you’re welcome. Now can we please get some sleep? I need my beauty rest if you want me to look good in the mornings.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh as he leaned in and kissed Sam’s lips for a final time. “Yeah, you can go to sleep now. I’ll stay with you. Hell, I might even sleep.” Dean chuckled again as he moved to lie down beside Sam. “I can’t even remember the last time I slept. Vampires don’t really need sleep to survive.” Dipping his head, Dean pressed a kiss to Sam’s neck, snuggling up behind the younger man as he closed his eyes. “Mmm…breakfast is gonna be served in bed tomorrow. I already told Jo to make pancakes because you said they were your favorite.” He was met with no reply, letting him know that Sam was already sleeping again. Dean could definitely get used to this.


End file.
